


Stranger Things Have Happened

by fangirlingalchemist



Series: Call For [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cowgirl Position, Demanding Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Ice Cream, Implied D/s, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Popsicles, Rough Sex, Summer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingalchemist/pseuds/fangirlingalchemist
Summary: What was supposed to be a relaxed afternoon quickly tuned into something a little more.Set after 'Strange Bedfellows' and it can be read on it's own. This story can take place during the summer they trained together or just any summer after ep12. Idk, it's up to you, though I might officially set the timeline later :)This was written for the yurionhoilday Secret Santa as a gift for shuppet44. Enjoy your winter holiday with some summer smut!Hope you like it and Merry Christmas!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuppet44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/gifts).



> I wrote this based on both prompts from the blog 'blood-not-wine':
> 
> 1\. Maybe something with Yuuri eating a popsicle and, either on accident or on purpose, is eating it quite seductively. Slow, long licks, wet sucking, etc, in front of Viktor. Viktor eventually snaps and pounces on Yuuri, tossing the popsicle away and sucking Yuuri off before having the younger man ride him.
> 
> 2\. In an attempt to nervously dominate Viktor, Yuuri ties the Russian up and blindfolds him, teasing him slowly and pulling noises from Viktor he has never gotten out of him before. Viktor finds that he really likes when Yuuri dominates and when Yuuri rides him after all the teasing he completely loses it.
> 
> This kinda got away from me, the holidays make a wreak out of us all, but I'd like to think I didn't totally fuck up? I really liked both prompts, but I didn't want to write two separate fics so... yeah. I swear, the title doesn't work for this, but I got nothing else???? AAAAAAHHHH
> 
> Also, as a side note, I spelled Yuuri as Yuri, because the red squiggly lines underneath 'Yuuri' were driving me insane! So, yeah, hope you like it! I wanted to draw a thing, but my muse has completely dried up, in that area. Sorry!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Victor!!

Secret Santa Gift for: @shuppet44  
  
  
****  
  
  
It started out innocent enough. It was the middle of summer and, while it didn't get sweltering hot, it was still enough to warrant the occasional lazy afternoon, with everyone trying to expend as little energy as possible.  
It was on one such afternoon that Victor, uncharacteristically, decided to take the afternoon off training.  
As he lay sprawled out on the worn tatami of his room, he attempted to doze. Despite wearing nothing but a dark blue yukata, that was given to him by Yuri’s mother after his first night in Hasetsu, his pale skin was still flushed a light pink from the heat.    
Attempting to make the most of the rotating fan and the ocean breeze from the open windows, he had positioned himself right in the middle of the room, his long limbs taking up more space that one would've thought possible. His silver hair gently brushed against his face, moved by the the salted wind rustling through the old wooden window frames. He heard a faint sigh from his left and turned his head.  
There he saw Katsuki Yuri, sitting on the broad window sill, with his right leg dangling over the edge. There was a soft smile on his face as he looked across the ocean.  
Breathing in the salty air, as the wind ruffled his dark locks, he sighed again in contentment. Despite being more used to the heat than his Russian coach, Yuuri too was sweating slightly, the dampness making his plain, white T-shirt stick to his skin.    
Hearing a faint buzzing, he reached into his dark blue, swim-trunks and pulled out his phone. He read the message then turned to Victor.  
"Yurio just landed his first quad loop!"  
Victor turned his head, his motions lazy and relaxed, belying the excitement in his eyes as he motioned for Yuri's phone.  
"I want to see, Yuri!"  
Arching his back, he reached towards Yuri, unwilling to move from his place on the floor, Victor wiggled his way onto the futon by his head. Sighing at his coach's behavior, Yuri stood up and handed Victor his phone, sitting next to him.  
Placing his head on Yuri's lap, Victor pressed play on the practice video.  
  
Half-way through watching Yurio's practice performances, Yuri's mom entered the room.  
"Vicchan! Yuri! Here's some ice cream I just bought! Behave you two! I'm going out with your father for a neighborhood meeting, and we won't be back till late, so we can't make dinner. Your sister is staying with Minako-senpai, as today's a rest day for Yu-Topia. Will you two be okay making dinner on your own?"  
Getting up and taking the grocery bag from his mom, Yuri nodded, "Yes, yes, Mom. We will be fine. I know how to cook remember? You taught me!"  
She smiled, then pinched his cheek, "I know you will, but it's my job as a mother to check and make sure, regardless."  
As she walked out of the room, she paused, "Also, Makkachin is downstairs in the entry. I think he likes the cool tiles!"  
She smiled at Victor, who smiled back. Switching to her limited English, she said, "Vicchan. Take care of my son."  
Ignoring, Yuri's immediate stammering and blushing, Victor nodded, "Yes, ‘mam."   
With a final smile and a wave, she bustled out of the room and a few minutes later they could hear her and her husband drive away.   

Turning to the bag in his hands, Yuri surveyed it's contents, "Do you want the ice pop or the soft cream?"  
Victor lay back down, stretching out his limbs, "Soft cream!"  
Yuri smiled, opening his ice pop while tossing the bag in Victor's general direction, "You know you can't eat it lying down right?"  
Victor wiggled his way to the fallen bag, reaching in to pull out the cold snack. "I knooooooow, but it's too much work to get up." Taking off the wrapper, he discarded it into the bag, then began to lazily lick at the already melting vanilla cream.  
Yuri watched in amusement, huffing out a laugh as he sat down next to Victor. "You're completely ridiculous."  
Putting his now sticky wrapper into the bag, he ignored Victor's despondent hums as he also sat up, in favor of eating his own treat.  
Licking leisurely at the soda flavored coldness, Yuri closed his eyes. Taking long, slow licks from the base to the top, he did his best to prevent the sticky substance from getting onto the floor. Switching between sucking on the melting pop and licking the syrup that dripped onto his fingers, he was brought to the present by a sound coming from Victor.  
He turned toward the noise, head tilted in curiosity, eyes bigger without his glasses and bright with curiosity. Due to his vision being slightly impaired, he couldn't fully make out the expression Victor was wearing; and the noise heard earlier, he couldn't quite place it. Blinking once, he licked his lips then asked, "Are you alright, Victor?"  
Victor shrugged his shoulders stiffly and made a noncommittal hum.  
Staring, unbelieving, Yuri went back to eating his favorite soda popsicle. They continued to consume their goods in silence, already more than comfortable in each other's silent companionship. However, Victor continued to stare intensely, feeling himself get hotter and hotter as he watched the younger man.  
Yuri was sucking on his popsicle with a quiet intensity that he usually reserved for his training. Victor could feel his body get more and more tense as he watched Yuri lick his way up and around the popsicle.  
The sticky syrup was melting in the heat and had started to drip on Yuri's hand. With soft, kitten licks Yuri slowly licked his hand clean, his eyes closed as he then ran his tongue up the side of the cold treat. He continued to lick and suck at the popsicle, completely ignoring the blatant stares of his coach.  
Eyelashes fluttering, Yuri suddenly met Victor's eyes directly then sucked the entire popsicle into his mouth with a loud, wet noise. He continued to stare into Victor's eyes, clearly aware of the other's growing arousal. He smirked around the popsicle, swallowed, slid it out of his mouth with a wet pop, licked his lips, then moaned.  
"Victor...."  
  
No sooner had the noise left his lips than Victor pounced on him, letting out another strained sound. Now that their faces were so close, he could easily make out the expression on Victor's. "Oh", he thought.  
Thrusting his hips up, he could feel the bulge forming in Victor's pants. Pressing his cold lips to Victor's ear he whispered, "Did you like that, Victor?" Smirking at the shudder that rippled through the older man, he pressed their lips together for a loose and messy kiss.  
Victor's mouth tasted like the vanilla cream he had been eating and, combined with the soda flavor of Yuri's own mouth, made for a kiss that was almost sickeningly sweet. Breaking away from the kiss, Victor groaned, "You absolute, vixen."  
Lifting up Yuri's hand, he took over where Yuri had left off, sucking what was left of the popsicle into his mouth, then pressing his lips to Yuri's. Somewhat messier than he had intended, Victor shared the cold treat with the younger man, using his tongue to deftly move the melting pieces into Yuri's mouth.  
Gathering his bearings, Yuri kissed Victor back, messily drinking in the mix of syrup and saliva. Their mouths became a mess of syrup and their spit, a mix of hot and cold that made them shudder. They broke apart with a gasp after what felt like hours, the syrup long gone, but the flavor of soda still remaining. Victor brought Yuri's hand to his mouth, licking away the last vestiges of sticky sweetness from the other's skin. Sucking on Yuri's fingers in a blatant imitation of the man's earlier ministrations, Victor moaned. "Yuri...."  
With a moan of his own, Yuri pulled Victor back into a kiss. Lips sticking together, what started out as probing licks of the tongue quickly developed into a breathless make out session. Sticky hands roamed sweaty bodies, and soon Victor found himself on his back, with Yuuri grinding down on his cock, desperate for more.  
"Victor...."  
Yuri looked around, then zeroed in on the melting mass of soft cream, still somehow precariously placed in Victor's hand. In sudden, deft movements, he completely stripped himself, settling comfortably with his legs on either side of Victor's, pinning his lower half down completely. Taking the dessert from Victor's loose grip, he then coated his fingers in the liquid substance and pressed them to his already twitching hole.  
Sinking two inside him, he gasped, eyes closing as he leaned back into the sensation. When he was comfortable enough, he started to scissor himself open, his movements practiced and leisurely. Looking down, he saw Victor, his yukata opened to reveal his pale and heaving chest, his hardening cock showing through the thin material of his pants. His mouth was open, both in shock and to catch his breath. There was an intensity in his eyes, as he watched Yuri prepare himself, that made something in Yuri snap.  
When Victor reached out for him, he used his free hand to slap them away. Removing the belt of the yukata, he then swiftly pinned the other man's hands above his head, tying them together with a precision he didn't even know he had.  
The sudden change in dynamics was palpable, he could taste it in the air between them. Victor's eye's widened, dark with desire, then he closed them slowly, tilting his head back with a moan.  
Seeing it as the offering it was, Yuri leaned forward, licking his way up the exposed throat and then biting down, hard. Victor whined, trying to thrust his hips up for much need friction, but to no avail.  
Yuri added a third finger, fucking himself on his fingers the same way he would when he was alone in bed, with only his hands to satisfy him. Ignoring Victor's huffs of discontent at being ignored, Yuri removed his fingers with a wet noise and shifted his position. Now leaning back on Victor's thighs, his hole was on full display. Spreading his legs almost impossibly wide, he poured the remnants of the cream on his twitching hole, tossing away the cone. With a wink at Victor he then slid his fingers in, and started to ride them. Thrusting his hips, he threw his head back, moaning loudly, more so than he usually did. Through his lashes, he observed Victor, who was starting to pull at his restraints.  
  
"Victor. How many times do you think I can cum on your cock?"  
Victor groaned, "As many as you like, just touch me."  
  
Yuri smiled, already reaching in to stroke Victor's leaking cock, coating it with cream. "You know," His fingers began a steady stroke, "When I was younger... I would think of you," his fingers toyed at the head, making Victor's hips writhe, "every night... I would imagine fucking myself on your cock."  
Shifting his legs, he then lined up Victor's cock to his gaping hole, "Every night, I would cum from my toys, sometimes as many as three times..." He slid the head in, gasping at the stretch, "You wanna beat that record?"  
  
Victor's breath hitched, "Fuck yes."  
Yuri sat down on Victor's cock with a moan, completely full. Victor tried to sit up, his breath coming out in moans, only to have Yuri push him back down.  
"Victor, weren't you paying attention? I would cum from toys. Toys don't move of their own accord. Toys move when I make them. Toys do as they're told."  
He licked at Victor's ear, biting the lobe harshly, "Toys don't cum." Victor's eyes widened, "Fuck."  
Smirking at having made his point, Yuri then began to move his hips. Thanks to his earlier administration, even with sub par lubrication, he was able to ride Victor easily. In almost no time at all, he could feel his orgasm building.  
"Nn, ah- ah! Vi- ctor... Nmm, Ah!"  
With a jolt, he felt himself release, hips stilling as cum spurted onto Victor's stomach and chest. Victor's thighs were shaking from the effort not to thrust up into the tightness surrounding him. Taking a deep breath, he smirked at Yuri, "That's one-love, right? Yuri?"  
  
Yuri's pants evened out, and he moved off of Victor with a gasp. "Tha- that's just a warm up."  
He walked over to the dreser, his ass leaking cream down his legs. The sight was almost enough to make Victor cum, but he bit his lip, distracting himself. Turning his head, he then grabbed his phone, his tied wrists making it difficult to use.  
As Yuri bent over the drawers, he quickly took a photo, smirking to himself. Things may be going a little differently this time around, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't take advantage of the circumstances.  
The sight of Yuri, bent over, hole gaping and overflowing with white foam, was more than enough to make up for the discomfort in his lower regions. Quickly placing his phone to the side, he resumed his position just before Yuri turned back around.  
Yuri surveyed his partner with a smirk. The sight of his childhood idol, hands tied above his head, yukata loosely splayed out underneath him, chest heaving with the effort to not cum.... he would never get enough of it. If Victor was on board with it, and by the sight of his still rock hard cock, he clearly was, Yuri wouldn't mind doing things this more often. Moving back to kneel beside Victor, he then showed him a white silk handkerchief.  
Victor frowned, "Is that-" "The handkerchief you gave me that I never returned to you because I wanted to use the smell of it to jack off without you knowing?" Yuri smiled, "Yes."  
Victor groaned, "I really liked that one..." Yuri leaned over, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. "I'll get it dry cleaned after."  
Tying the smooth material tightly around the base of Victor's cock, Yuri titled his head. "That looks so cute. Your cock, so hard and dripping, with a beautiful ribbon tied around it..." He licked his lips, "It's like an early birthday present."  
Victor motioned with his head towards his phone, "Take a picture, it will last longer." There was a smirk on his lips as he then slowly rolled his hips up, getting a small gasp of appreciation from his partner. Reaching over, Yuri took the phone, standing, so as to take it from the best angle.  
  
"You want to pose for me, Victor?"  
  
Yuri started to take photos from different positions, his cock starting to get hard again at the sight. "You like it when you're on display for me?" He stood, his feet planted on either side of Victor's thighs, looking down at the specimen of a man beneath him.  
He pushed his foot gently against Victor's cock, making him groan. "Such a pervert, Victor. What the news would pay to get their hands on these photos... Your reputation would be ruined!"  
Settling onto his knees, licked and bit at Victor’s thighs, barely avoiding Victor’s desperate cock, "You'd like that though, wouldn't you? You'd love to have these photos plastered over the papers and billboards, letting the whole world see you like this... but I won't let that happen." Yuri placed the phone to the side, kissing his way down Victor's chest, tweaking his nipples and sucking on flesh. "Only I can see you like this Victor..."  
Victor moaned, "Yes... yes.. Yuri- only you... Y-yuri!"  
Yuri looked up through his lashes, "Yes, Victor?"  
"I want to- may I, eat you out?"  
Yuri's eyes widened. Without a word he got up, straddling Victor's face as he tugged gently at the handkerchief. "I kinda really want to record you saying that."  
Moaning at the sight before him, Victor reached up with bound hands. Gripping Yuri's ass tightly, he brought him down to his face, thrusting his tongue into his twitching hole.  
"Nn- ah! Victor!" Yuri bit his lip, keeping his balance by putting his hands on Victor's hips, "I'd keep it as my ringtone, for you."  
He moaned, high and breathy when Victor twisted his tongue, "Nn, don-'t stop... ha, and, every time. you. call." Yuri leaned forward, taking Victor's darkening cock and kissing the tip, "Everyone around me will know that Victor eats my ass like it's an extra-large katsudon." With that, he swallowed down Victor's cock, smirking at the yell it got from the older man.  
With Yuri teasing him, it was almost a wonder that Victor was able to concentrate at all.  
That said, in no time, he had Yuri panting, torn between focusing on teasing Victor and leaning into the sensations Victor was giving him.  
Yuri came suddenly, with a shout, his hips shaking as he choked down Victor's cock. He almost whited out and by the time he was recovered enough to move, he noticed Victor's breathing had become irregular.  
Quickly moving aside, he looked at Victor, "Are you okay?" Victor whined back at them. His back was arched, his pupils completely dilated and his mouth hung open with pleasure. His body was flushed and shaking, his cock dark and hard, still tied at the base. Yuri stared at him then reached forward to tweak at an erect nipple. The moan that came from Victor's mouth was high and needy, as his hips rolled up of their own accord. He looked at Yuri through his sweaty hair, his hands in fists, clenching at Yuri's shirt which had somehow made it's way over there. He whined again, "Yuri....."  
Yuri blinked, "Did you just.... cum dry?" Victor nodded his lips trembling, 'Sorry... Yuri... I- I've never-" Yuri held up his hand, "No, it's okay! It's a 'no count.'" He smiled, running his fingers through Victor's hair, "I think it's really hot, actually."  
Victor moaned, leaning his hand into the sensation, "Yuri...." Tugging him up gently by his hair, Yuri pulled Victor into a sloppy kiss. The taste of soda and cream had faded into the taste of sex and as their tongues slid together, Yuri lead Victor to the mattress.    
"On your knees." Victor complied, his cock still aching with need, but his need to please Yuri was stronger. He sat back on his heels, his hands clasped behind his back, his head bowed.  
Yuri's eyes gleamed appreciatively, "Who taught you that?"  
Victor started. "No one! I never really did things like this before... thought you would like it."  
Yuri nodded, despite knowing Victor couldn't see it, "I do. Like it, that is. This is something we should discus in later, however, when we are thinking clearly."  
Victor nodded his head, his eyes sparkling as he gazed at Yuri. "Yes!"  
  
Taking the lube from under the pillow, Yuri slicked up Victor, "I know this is a bit of a change in plans, but I really just want you to fuck me into the mattress till I can't move." Quickly, sliding some lubed fingers into himself, he nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Untying the both Victor’s wrists and the handkerchief, he lay on his back.  
Spreading his legs, he pressed the handkerchief to his face then inhaled deeply, "It smells like you, Victor." No sooner had the words left his mouth than he found himself bent over nearly in half, Victor thrusting into him hard and fast. Gripping the sheets above his head, he couldn't hold back the noises that were pouring out from between his lips. "Ah! Nnn- nn! Ah- ah- mnnn- Vi-Victor! Yes! Fuck me!"  
The room was filled with the sounds of their love making, their noises echoed back to them.  
Yuri reached out, his nails digging hard into Victor's back, making the Russian wince, but not slow his pace. "Y-yuri. My darling. You look- so good, beneath me."  
Hitting Yuri's prostate dead on, resulting in a rather loud scream, he let out a breathless laugh, "You're so beautiful, Yuri." Burrowing his head in the crook of Yuri's shoulder, his thrusts grew more erratic, "Fuck- I'm close, Yuratchka."  
Yuri's glazed eyes focused only for a second, his moans nearly obscuring his words as he replied, 'M-me too." He bit on Victor's shoulder before gasping out, "Cum inside me, Vitya." With a shout, they were both lost.  
Their senses returning to them after what felt like eons, Victor barely had the sense to pull out before collapsing on top of Yuri. Yuri winced at the discomfort of bearing Victor's weight, but pulled him tighter all the same. His fingers threaded through the platinum locks, his expression soft as he felt Victor sleepily kiss his neck. "I love you, Victor."  
He felt Victor's lips as they smiled against his skin. The reply was muffled, Victor's voice thick with tiredness, "I love you, Yuri."  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand that's all folks? It really did get away from me at some points, and I never beta my stuff soooooo....
> 
> I actually live for bottom!Victor and power bottom!Yuuri, like i HC them as a switching couple? but yeah! it was just Yuuri with a sore ass this time around ;) I'm def planning on writing more actual BDSM with these two so keep your fingers crossed and all that. 
> 
> Sorry this was published last min, though! i really wanted to post sooner, but I couldn't stop re-reading and editing it, and i never edit! XD 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night ;)


End file.
